


To Settle Down

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Series: Beyond Rationality [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: A sigh of exasperation escaped his lips as he finally decided to get up and search for his wife, a daily routine of his as she was usually the first to awaken.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a huge sap, so here's some Robin/Reflet because I miss these tacticians immensely. This came from my old blog rufurethings, but with a few edits here and there.

With the war over, the two tacticians have decided to settle down. Chrom had given them their own home as thanks for their services and as a gift to the recently married couple. Though they insisted they needn’t the little charity gift, they didn’t have much of choice.

The new exalt had too much of a big heart for his friends.

With the morning light hitting his face, Reflet let out a groan, turning to his right side. About to embrace his companion next to him, he found half of the mattress empty with no sign of his beloved. A sigh of exasperation escaped his lips as he finally decided to get up and search for his wife, a daily routine of his as she was usually the first to awaken.

Half-groggy and gentle footsteps made by the male tactician resonated along the halls. A yawn escaped his lips as he headed to the kitchen. Making his way to his destination, he found Robin making their meal for the morning. Rather than wearing pigtails like usual, her hair was merely let loose, her long white hair reaching half of her back. As she finished what she was cooking, a soft hum came out of her pink lips.

_She was just so lovely to him._

He approached her quietly, holding her by the waist as he kissed the crown of her head. Such made the woman in his arms giggle softly as she placed her materials onto the counter before turning to face him.

“Morning, love.” She chimed, tiptoeing to peck his lips.

Before she could pull back, Reflet prolonged the contact, smiling to himself as he held her tighter. Pulling back, he breathed. “Morning…”

“Had a good night’s rest, I presume?” She questioned, her hands settling onto his chest. A smile crept her lips, feeling his heart’s steady beating from his chest.

“I was, until I realized a certain someone wasn’t in bed with me anymore.” He responded with a teasing voice.

Such caused Robin to roll her eyes playfully and scoff. “I’m always the first to wake up, Reflet.”

“I know, I know, but it wouldn’t hurt to just stay for a bit before preparing for another day.” He spoke, burying the lower part of his face onto her neck. Such brought his wife shudders of pleasure.

“True, but I sort of needed to get up.” She stated as her husband slowly let go of her. The smile on his face faded into a expression of concern from there.

“I haven’t been feeling too well as of late. I didn’t tell you earlier because I thought it was just some stomach flu, but…” She bit her lip. “…I’m with child. I've... confirmed it with Lissa and the other midwives in the castle.”

Perhaps it was indeed time for them to have a child, but the idea of raising an infant was just too foreign to her. Will she be ready? Would her husband be ready? Would they be good parents? These questions made her head spin and overwhelmed her since the day she realized she had missed a cycle.

When silence made its way, it was immediately broken once Reflet held onto her once more. This time, his hold was more secure, protective, full of warm and welcome. A soft smile was plastered on his face as he kissed her temples, easing her from the nervousness she was feeling upon telling him.

“A child of our own is great news, love. A dream come true, really.” He gently placed a hand on her stomach. “Let’s make sure our child has the best in the world.”


End file.
